


I feel so untouched and I want you so much//That I just can't resist you...

by flickawhip



Series: The Tribe [21]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Making Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 12:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15364941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Charlotte needs Fliss, and makes it happen.





	I feel so untouched and I want you so much//That I just can't resist you...

**_FlissWife: Yeah, I’m opening gifts when I get home..._**

**_CharlieGirl: Open my legs instead....  
CharlieGirl: I have a better present for you..._ **

Fliss had smiled at her phone even as she sent a reply. 

**_FlissWife: Be ready then Babe, I’m coming home..._ **

She had closed the messenger, checking out of the training centre and heading to the car, glad it would just be the two of them, she had a feeling this was going to be intense, for both of them. It hadn’t taken long for her to get home, her smile clear even as she locked her car and made her way inside, dropping her kit bag at the door and locking it behind her, heading upstairs. 

“Charlie? You here?”

“Last bedroom...”

Fliss had smiled to herself at the reply, Charlotte’s voice lower and huskier than usual, a clear sign she was aching for some skin contact. She had been quick to undress at the door of the bedroom, noting how confident Charlotte looked stretched out on the bed, naked as the day she was born and smiling proudly. 

“Hey there, Queen.”

“Hey, Wolfie.”

Fliss had growled softly, moving to kiss Charlotte even as she stroked a hand over her skin, noting the small purr she drew and smirking. 

“Someone missed this....”

Her smile turned almost wolfish as she gently nudged Charlotte’s legs apart, settling herself between them and purring at the shiver she felt under her fingertips, her hands light at Charlotte’s hips, keeping her steady, for now. 

She could smell Charlotte’s arousal by now, the softest hint of strawberry shower-gel mingling with the usual honey-scent of Charlotte, the small noise in the back of her throat almost primal as she settled, tasting Charlotte’s clit gently, working intently, her eyes locked on Charlotte’s face, she had been nervous the first time she did this but now she enjoyed it, watching Charlotte’s hands clench into the bedsheets, the slight tilt of Charlotte’s hips when her back arched a reward all it’s own. Fliss could not stop the soft moan she let out at the taste of Charlotte, her pace both gentle and firm at the same time, demanding nothing but nudging Charlotte closer to release. 

The noise Charlotte let out when she hit her climax was a near scream, her eyes flickering closed even as tears escaped her, Fliss quick to kiss her way up Charlotte’s body to kiss her tears away, settling beside Charlotte and stroking her slightly sweat-soaked skin softly. 

“Oh baby girl...”

“I’m sorry...”

“Why?”

“I shouldn’t...”

“Shhh....”

Fliss murmured, kissing Charlotte gently, her soft hazel eyes meeting Charlotte’s gentle green gaze, her voice soft. 

“Darling, you can always cry around me... it’s what wives are for.... and I love you.”

“You don’t think...”

“No. No I don’t....”

Fliss murmured. 

“I love that you can let your guard down with me baby, it just makes you all the more precious... but please, next time you need me here... like this.... tell me. You know I’ll come to you, I’ll always come to you.”


End file.
